


Space for one more?

by Bisexuallama



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: Just a short family fluff <3
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Space for one more?

Laurel dried her wet hair with a small towel as she came out of the bathroom wearing a long sleeved tee that reached up until her elbow and cotton shorts. Once her hair was dry, she threw the towel in a basket that stayed in the corner of the bedroom. 

Her wife was busy reading a murder-mystery novel with a happy Christopher playing with a toy while sitting on her lap. The boy slowly dozed off into the land of dreams, his face landing on the two chapters of the book that his mother was reading. 

The blonde laughed. "I'll put him in his crib" She said as she stretched her hands out to take her son. "Then, you and I can finally have some alone time" 

Dinah hummed disapprovingly, closed the book and placed it in the drawer of her nightstand. "Christopher is sleeping with us tonight" 

"Babe, I love our son to the moon and back, but why?" The short haired woman whined. 

"I read that it's good for children. It helps them create a bond with their parents" The brunette explained. She positioned the sleeping infant to lay on his back in the middle of the bed. 

"But, Deeeee. I'm horny! We haven't had sex in three weeks! The longest we ever went was three days!" Laurel pouted, making her wife smile. 

"I'm sorry, hun. Maybe some other time" Dinah yawned before she laid down on her side with her index and middle finger trapped around Christopher's hand. 

Laurel groaned as she also laid down on her side, facing her wife and son. She looked at Christopher's sleeping figure. "What if I accidentally roll over and crush him?" 

Without opening her eyes, Dinah said "Don't" and attempted to fall asleep. Half an hour later, the small Drake-Lance family slept peacefully. All except Laurel, who was longing for her wife's magical touch or any physical contact at all. 

'Time to compromise' Laurel thought to herself. She reached over to the side where her wife was sleeping and removed Christopher's tiny, chubby hand from around Dinah's index and middle finger. The infant let out a soft yawn before grasping onto the thing that was closest to him, which was the blonde's hand. Laurel's heart skipped a beat as she looked at her son, then at her wife. 

"That it's, little guy. Just keep sleeping" She mumbled, scooting closer to her still sound asleep wife. 

The blonde placed Christopher on the left side of her chest with his head above her heart. The little boy balled his hand into his mother's maroon baseball tee. Dinah's eyebrows knitted together as her hand searched for something to latch onto. She felt the soft fabric of her wife's shirt and immediately balled her hand into it while muttering something under her breath. Laurel looked down at the two hands that were currently curled up into her shirt. 'I guess it's true what they say; like mother, like son' She smiled to herself at the observation. The short haired blonde put her arm around her wife's sleeping figure, her hand resting just below her breast. Lastly, she made sure that Christopher was secure by wrapping her arm around him with her hand on his head. 

Laurel sighed contently. "Now everything's perfect" She said before falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
